pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Smallpeater
Common = |flavor text = His best talent is working as an exterminator AND as a lawn-defender - at the same time!}} |-|Rare = |flavor text = All his relatives were worried during Rare Smallpeater's accident, but deep down Rare Smallpeater was just exited for his new laser shooter.}} Smallpeater is a plant in Plants vs Zombies : The Wacky House unlocked in Dark Forest - Evening 1. He has a very short range of one tile, and fires two peas at a time that each deal 0.25 nds of damage 3 times as quickly as a peashooter. He can notice small enemies such as Hare Zombie's eggs due to his height, and can defeat them quickly because of his fast firing speed. His Rare counterpart fires a focused laser beam that gradually deals more damage over time on a singular target. It starts out dealing 0.25 nds, skips to 1 nds after a second and from then on grows at the rate of 1 nds/second, until it reaches 90 nds. Strategies Smallpeater is the best solution to levels with small zombies, due to his fast recharge and fast firing speed. He is comparable to Lightning Reed, the only offensive plant aside from Spikeweed and Spikerock to be able to defeat small zombies. His cheaper cost and faster recharge goes above Lightning Reed's stats, but his range is incomparable to Lightning Reed's. Smallpeater is basically essential in levels where Hare Zombie and Cockroach Zombies appear. He has to be placed near the start of the defense or his range will get the better of him and he can't defeat small enemies. Rare Smallpeater is much more convenient to use than Smallpeater in casual cases. He is excellent for early game, because very few Rare Smallpeaters can quickly destroy a normal zombie within mere seconds. Suburban Almanac Entry Smallpeater Smallshooter has a very short range, but can notice small zombies and obstacles. Damage: Light Toughness: Light His best talent is working as an exterminator AND as a lawn-defender - at the same time! Cost: 0 Recharge: Very Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect Smallpeaters and other Smallpeaters in a 5x5 area of him shoot 75 small peas and 1 normal-sized pea. Costumed All Smallpeaters on the lawn are activated. Level upgrade Level upgrade Gallery Smallshootertile.png|Smallpeater on the Almanac/Seed Selection Screen. Smallshooter.png|HD Smallpeater. HD Smallpeater Costume1.png|HD Smallpeater's primary costume. HD Smallpeater Costume2.png|HD Smallpeater's formal costume. Smallshooter_Seed.png|Smallpeater's Seed Packet. Smallshooter_Seed_NP.png|Smallpeater's Seed Packet without its tag. Smallpeater Seed.png|Smallpeater's unused PC Seed Packet. Smallpeater Unlocked.png|Smallpeater being unlocked by the player. Rare_Smallpeater.png|Smallpeater's Rare counterpart, Rare Smallpeater. Old Smallshootertileold.png|Old Smallpeater on the Almanac/Seed Selection Screen. Deepeater.jpg|An even older Smallpeater. Smallpeater Seed Mobile.png|Smallpeater's old Seed Packet. DeepeaterSeedPacket.jpg|Smallpeater's older Seed Packet. DeepeaterCostume.jpg|Smallpeater's old costume. Trivia *If the player attempts placing a new Smallpeater in the same tile as a previous Smallpeater, they must wait 5 seconds before doing so. **This is done to stop the player from stalling zombies via Smallpeater's very fast recharge. The same occurs with all Very Fast recharge plants. *He was originally identical to a Repeater, the only differences being the size and the size of the mouth. *He originally cost 125 sun. See Also *Lightning Reed *Peashooters Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Dark Forest obtained Plants Category:Very Fast recharge Category:Close range plants